Skin to Skin
by Kina-chan
Summary: What really happened in the episode Skin. DeanSam


**Title: **Skin to Skin

**Author: **Kina-chan

**Pairing: **ImpliedDeanSam, ShapeshifterSam

**Warning: **Spoilers for Episode _Skin_, Kinda Sorta Sex Scene, Language

**Chapter Rating: ** NC-17

**Word Count: **1,448

**Summary: **What really happened in the episode _Skin._ DeanSam

**AU: **I was watching the episode _Skin _in season one and decided that there were missing scenes. This is my take on what really happened in the episode. Time skips indicated by  
(--), thoughts in _italics_.

**Skin to Skin**

"Hey."

Sam turns around to see his brother.

"Anything?" Dean asks.

"No," Sam says, "He's gone."

"All right, lets get back to the car."

Sam nods and heads across the street while Dean stops and waits for a passing car to go by. Sam has his back turned so he doesn't see his **brother's** eyes flicker.

--

Sam sits in the driver's seat, waiting for Dean to start the car so they can go. He waits for at least five minutes before finally sighing agitatedly. "Dean? Are we going to go or are we going to sit here while the shapeshifter possibly kills again?"

Dean turns in his seat so that he's facing Sam. Slowly he reaches out a hand to gently caress Sam's cheek.

The younger jerks back. "What the hell Dean?!"

Dean grins. "Come on Sammy, there's no one around to see." He leans forward but Sam just moves backwards in his seat until he's pressed against the window.

"No Dean." Sam scoffs. "I can't believe you would… dammit Dean, now is so not the time."

Dean just moves even closer, taking the fact that Sam now can't move away from him to his advantage. He moves so that he's breathing into his little brother's ear. "Come on Sammy. Nobody's lookin' or watchin' so what's there to be afraid of?"

Sam shudders but glares at his brother. "It's Sam… and I don't care if anyone's watching Dean but we're out where people could be watching and I don't want to chance it."

"So you're saying that… if it wasn't in the car and there weren't people around, then-"

"No Dean." Sam struggles to push his brother away. "I can't believe you… what if while you're acting like this someone is being killed by that shapeshifter? What's gotten into you?"

Dean, pushing against his brother's hands on his chest, nuzzles Sam's neck while nibbling on his jugular. "Come on Sammy… it's been a while since we've done 'nything and it's been a while since I've had some… I just need a little release. Know what I'm sayin'?"

"Dean," Sam growls and punches at his brother's arm. "Get the hell off Dean… we need to be going after the shapeshifter."

"Sammy… come on," the older moves up to his little brother's ear and slyly twirls his tongue around the lobe. "I know you've needed it too. I can't resist myself… I keep imagining your moans and your expression."

Sam growls and finally manages to push the other away. "Dammit Dean!"

Dean sighs. "Please Sam?"

The younger opens his mouth to protest but then shuts it, unsure of what to do. "Dean…"

"Please?"

Sam bites his bottom lip but sighs. "Dammit… fine. One time… a quickie. We'll rent a room and… then we'll start after the shapeshifter."

Dean grins and starts the car up.

--

Sam moans and clings to his brother's back, rolling his eyes in the back of his head. It had been a long time since they'd done something like this, a little over a week perhaps.

As Dean hits a particular spot inside him, Sam cries out and clutches tighter onto Dean.

"D-Dean… oh… oh God…"

Dean gins and pushes harder into the younger, making sure to hit the spot that had the other crying out and screaming.

"Fuck…" Sam wraps his arms around his brother's neck and moans loudly. "God… fuck… D-Dean… Dean!"

Sam goes rigid as he cums violently, not surprised to feel his brother's release inside him a moment later. He gasps for breath and can't help a satisfied smile.

"Wasn't such a bad idea now was it?" Dean asks huskily.

Sam rolls his eyes and looks up at his brother. "No, Dean, it wa-" The younger stops when he sees his brother's eyes flicker. He frowns when a moment later his brother's eyes return to normal.

A second later he crawls away from his older brother. _No… oh God no… don't tell me…_ "Y-you're not Dean."

The other blinks. "What're you talking about? Of course I'm Dean."

"No you're not."

Dean stares at the other for a moment before grinning. "If only you hadn't figured it out."

A second later Sam's world goes black.

--

Sam comes to in a dingy room that he guesses is in the sewer. He notices the shapeshifter, who still looks like his brother, rummaging around. "Where is he? Where's Dean?"

The shapeshifter grins. "I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you."

"Where is he?"

"You really don't wanna know." He chuckles. "I swear, the more I learn about your family..."

Sam blinks. "What do you mean learn?"

The shapeshifter stops all of a sudden and grasps his head in pain, grimacing. He snickers once it's over and squats in front of Sam. "Sammy… you don't know a lot about shapeshifters do you?"

Sam just glares at the other.

"You see a shapeshifter, after shifting into a person, can transmit memories of the person they shifted into." He puts a hand mockingly on the younger's cheek. "So, I've been going on little walks down memory lane… your brother's memory and man…" He chortles. "Some of them ain't too pretty… but what I was most surprised about in your brother's memories are the ones involving your brother and you… in compromising situations."

The shapeshifter laughs and stands back up. "And I thought I came from a background… whew… you two just take the cake." He says all of this while shaking his head in amusement.

"Where is my brother?" Sam asks with his chin jutting out as much as the rope around his neck will allow.

"I am your brother." He walks back over to the other with a sheet in hand. "Now… I think I'll go pay a visit to little Becky." With that he throws a sheet over Sam.

--

Sam and the shapeshifter struggle on the floor until the shapeshifter throws Sam onto the coffee table and pinning him down. "Sammy, Sammy… would you really try to hurt your own brother?"

Sam growls and spits at him. "You're not my brother."

The shapeshifter grins and leans forward so that he's whispering in the other's year. "You were pretty convinced when we were doin' the dirty."

Sam moves up to try and do some damage, but the shapeshifter just moves out of the way and proceeds to choke him. Sam gasps and moves his hands up to try and pry the hands off of him, feeling his windpipe starting to get crushed. He feels himself start to black out and he prays for help.

"Sam!"

The shapeshifter looks up and sees Dean pointing a gun at him. He lets go of Sam and stands. Dean aims his gun and shoots twice.

--

"God Sam… how could you get us confused?" Dean says irritably to his younger brother.

Sam mumbles something under his breath.

"What?"

Sam glares at his brother. "Well excuse me. It's not my fault you know. He was… convincing."

"Dude," Dean says in disgust, "you slept with that… thing. You can't tell me we were the same down there too."

Sam looks sheepishly out the window. "Actually… 'ewa''ig'r." Sam mumbles the last part under his breath.

"Dammit Sammy, would you stop mumbling?!"

Sam sighs and tries to fight down the deep blush trying to claim his cheeks. "He was bigger than you."

Dean's foot slips, unintentionally, and the car comes to a brief and sudden halt on the highway.

"Dean!"

The elder curses and presses hard on the gas, thankful there were no cars behind him. "Bigger than me?"

Sam shrugs. "I dunno… I thought you were just… more aroused than usual."

"Dude… how much bigger?" As Sam refuses to answer, the older curses. "Damn… a shapeshifter seduced you, has a bigger cock than me, and-"

"Made it so that you're wanted by the police?" Sam adds, not wanting to discuss his **experience** with the shapeshifter.

Dean grins. "Yeah… but bet they won't be after me anymore… too bad I can't see it… would probably something."

Sam blinks. "What are you talking about?"

"My funeral!"

Sam shakes his head and laughs. "Whatever."

A few minutes pass before Dean shifts in his seat. "Dude… seriously, how much bigger?"


End file.
